


love potions | ushijima wakatoshi x gender neutral! reader

by AstrosNova



Series: haikyuu one-shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral Reader Insert, M/M, Other, Reader Insert, gender neutral reader, reader - Freeform, x Reader, x gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrosNova/pseuds/AstrosNova
Summary: gotta play around with a love potion at least once, right?
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: haikyuu one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	love potions | ushijima wakatoshi x gender neutral! reader

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to drop a request, feel free to request in comment or over on my tumblr blog, AstrosNova!  
> this is a gender neutral reader insert, so if you aren't comfortable, don't read

as a witch, potions weren’t something new to you, that was for sure. any time you made a potion for the first time though, you tried to avoid putting it to use if there were possible backlashes. yet today, that was not the case. it was almost valentine’s day, and you were in a rush. you had a giant crush on ushijima, and that’s just how it was. you knew the love potion could have negative effects, but you were trying to finish it as soon as possible, even if it was only temporary, you wanted it done. so finish it you did.

tendou was just watching you as you put it into a bottle. “soo, what’s your plan with that, (y/n)?”

“ushijima.”

“your first love potion is going to be used on the one you love right before valentine’s, that’s not the best idea you’ve had.”

“it’s a love potion, what could go wrong?”

“do i even need to answer that?”

“i mean probably, please stop me.”

“your doing not mine, have fun, just don’t hut my best friend or i’ll hurt you.” he smiles at you with his cat like smile.

the day before valentine’s is when you plan would go into action. you almost always bring drinks in for the boys on the volleyball team, so you were just going to pour some of the potion in ushijima’s, right? couldn’t be that hard to do.

jokes on you, of course it was. you ended up forgetting which bottle you poured it into. “shit,” you said softly, right before tendou came out to help you carry the bottles in.

“messed up, didn’t you?”

“shut up. now you get to at least laugh at whoever gets heart eyes. you’ll get a kick out of that.” and thus the game between you and tendou began. who would the one be with the heart eyes?

nothing happened even when practice had ended. nothing. literally nothing. nothing was different than normal. nothing out of place, no one acting up, nothing. it was almost disappointing. when everyone was done cleaning up, ushijima walked over to you. now that was unexpected, he usually spent his time talking to tendou after practice. not today, apparently.

“would you like to be my valentine?” you dropped everything you were holding and looked at him in shock. “i’ll take that as a no, sorry i asked.”

“no! my answer is yes! i just wasn’t expecting that...”

“so yes?”

“yes.”

“also, your love potion failed, i was going to ask anyway.”

“tendou told you, didn’t he?”

“yup.”


End file.
